Ahsoka Tano
Ahsoka Tano is a heroine/ character that hails from the Star Wars Clone Wars Universe. She is voiced by Ashley Eckstein Ahsoka is a well trained and prodigy of the force and Jedi. She was assigned as the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker and she was very eager to prove herself to him and of course she succeeded. The B Team Storyline She has worked with all of her loyal friends despite her aggressive and overconfidence traits. After all the seasons of the show she left for a private mission. She found out a lot, and she saw potential in a human girl child and she mentored the child into a strong, intelligent and capable heroine after wards she left to continue her private mission. Krell who she heard about from Anakin resurfaced, and she joined with StarFleet and then collaborates with Falco Lombardi ready to face Krell's army, and then gets the assignment to stop Clawgrip and then to go to the mountains for the next part fo their adventure where they cross members of the B Team and is forced into a challenge. Eventually Bender recruits her into his team and then gives her first mission with him, Falco, Spike, Skipper and Heloise to dig a body in a grave to use for the team's plans. Ahsoka then helps her partner Falco and new allies Phineas, Isabella, Brak, Zordak and Falco's rivals Star Wolf stop Krell and she is very happy to see Krell finally caught and exposed so he can be arrested by Carmelita Fox. Ahsoka having a great partnership with Falco stays on the team and goes to help Bender against Iron Queen. Ahsoka then meets more of her boss's friends and becomes acquainted with them and although she is far outmatched from Dooku she stills want him defeated. She personally witness the death of the Pines Twins with her friends while everyone goes drinking. Like most she has a cuteness proximity which Guilty Spark uses on her like the others but Isabella snaps her out of it. So after assisting the others in saving Dipper from Gideon she goes with the crew and makes allies with former member of Iron Queen's syndicate Solidius Snake. Ahsoka then helps Falco fend off Red Skull`s flyers to give the others time to stop him. Ahsoka then helps Obi Wan defeat Dooku, they are nearly defeated but Master Chief saves them and helps them defeat Dooku Ahsoka was attacked and taken by The Entity sometime in between the story and Legends of Light and Darkness Ultimate Story Ahsoka made her appearance in the Ultimate Story during a US4 spin-off known as Powerful Harmony. She started out fighting the Heartless on Christophsis alongside her master Anakin Skywalker and his master Obi-wan Kenobi. The 3 Jedi were clearly powerless against these dark creatures and just before they were about to be wiped out by them, Fox and his friends arrived to fight off the creatures. The Jedi were amazed that there were others powerful enough to fight these creatures, but they were outnumbered. Things got worse when massive Heartless arrived nearby. The 4 captains reluctantly rushed off to fight the massive Heartless. Shortly afterwards, they were able to summon their friends from the Benders' world, Katara, Toph, Zuko, Aang, Sokka and Suki, as they had originally planned. Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-wan willingly stepped up to fight the creatures alongside the Bender kids and eradicated the threat. Later on, she and the other 2 Jedi were informed by the Captains of the Heartless threat and what they were doing to the many worlds. Knowing what they were up against, the Jedi decided to work with their new allies. The Captains left the realm to tend to others matters while leaving the protection the realm to the Benders. As Ahsoka spent some time with the Bender kids, she became more than happy to get to know them and was glad to call them her friends. She was always willing to help them out however she could. In return, they did some things with her that she was happy to partake in. One of those things was learning how to fly Appa, Aang's sky bison, which she was more than happy to do. She developed a strong bond with each them in different ways and was able to easily get along with all of them. She was also very happy to hear stories about their world even if some of them were heartbreaking such as the century old war that they had to put up with. As she stayed with her friends, she began to develop a bit of a cheery, fun-loving side, but always remained serious and duty-bound as she knew that there were plenty of serious matters that she needed to stay focused on. During the battle against the Heartless, Ahsoka did all she could to support them whether it's fighting along side them or moral support for whenever the Benders are feeling sad or overwhelmed by the conflicts at hand. She is always willing to pick them back up however she could, cheering them on whenever they need it, such as when they found out that Count Dooku has become a Heartless Commando, Ahsoka made certain that they won't need to handle this conflict alone. Even when things get tough for her, her undying loyalty and friendship towards the Benders always keeps her pressing on whenever she feels that they need her. In some way, the Benders help her out, as well. Throughout their stay in her home galaxy, Ahsoka was proud to call herself a member of Team Avatar, with her master being embarrassed with the name. She had involved herself in a lot of the Bender kids' adventures as well as some mishaps here and there. She never strayed away from them whenever they needed her either with fighting against the Heartless or just as a friend. Being around the same age group as the Bender kids, she was real close to them and became like one of their small group of friends. As Ahsoka continued to spend time with the Benders, she came to understand their customs and cultures, even developed an understanding towards the Bending techniques to which she would sometimes incorporate them in battle, such as utilizing the Airbending movements of dodging enemies. However, an unusual change occurred within her body to a point where at one time during battle, she actually utilized Airbending, much to her surprise. Anakin and Obi-wan also developed the abilities to Bend the elements much like the Benders. When Suki examined their bodies, she found that the midichlorians within their body were actually mimicking the flow of chi that are similar to Benders, making the 3 Jedi Benders, themselves. Allies and enemies Friends: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Republic, Katara, Toph, Zuko, Aang, Sokka, Suki, Falco Lombardi, Fox McCloud, Misty, Krystal, Kankuro, Captain Picard, Worf, Riker, Bender, Skipper, Jorgen Von Strangle, Django of the Dead, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, King Julian, Heloise, Twilight Sparkle, Frida Suarez, Spike, Princess Bubblegum, Sagat, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Solid Snake, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Phineas, Isabella, Professor Pericles, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Alex, Asami Sato, Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants,, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortania, Solidus Snake, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Cammy White, Jack Sparrow, Betty Barlett, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, El Tigre, Ferb, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Megaman and Rolf Enemies: Count Dooku, General Grievous, Cad Bane, Pigma, General Krell, Vilgax's allegiance, Iron Queen, Ansem, Talxineppe, Azula, Long Feng, Admiral Zhao Rise of the villains Gallery ahsoka 1.jpg ahsoka 2.jpg ahsoka 3.jpg ahsoka 4.jpg ahsoka 5.jpg Ahsoka.jpg ahsoka 7.jpg ahsoka 8.jpg ahsoka Lazer.jpg ahsoka Lazer2.jpg ahsoka Lazer3.png Ahsoka231.jpg 0 big.png AhsokaTanoOlder.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars Clone Wars Universe Category:Tomboys Category:Action Heroines Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars universe Category:Partner Category:Members of the B Team Category:Cute Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Neutral Good Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Aliens Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Jedi Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Swordsmen Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Sidekicks Category:Time Travelers Category:Humanoid Category:Fettered Characters Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters taken by The Entity Category:Apprentices Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Masculine Girl Category:Child Soldiers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of The Pete Alliance Category:Beautiful Characters Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Characters favorite by FrederikPrime17 Category:Crystal Empire's Army Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Main Characters of Imperial Files Category:Planet Saver Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Shizuka Itō Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters favorite by Fanfictiondreamer Category:Members of the Woofoo Alliance Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters in Powerful Harmony Category:Amazons Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story